Mistletoe Mission
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: Jennifer's on a mission to catch Rodney beneath the mistletoe... only problem is he's hiding from it! McKeller, Romelia, and some Sheyla too! Enjoy! Complete!
1. Part 1 of 3

**Mistletoe Mission**

_Jen-NCIS-Lover_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- I decided to get into the Christmas spirits in November, so I began writing this at school. Since I've got Religion, Math, Science, and Music, it's a really easy term. I always finish my work early and my teachers don't care because I always keep my marks up (Music 90%, Math 93%, Religion 96% in religion, and 98% in science). And so, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the idea. I can wish though :) **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 of 3**

**

* * *

1:49pm**

Looking over her steaming mug of coffee, Jennifer Keller sighed, "You know I miss most about Christmas?"

Her companion, Amelia Banks, turned away from the movie, "What is it? Personally I miss the snow."

It was late afternoon, mid December on the Earth calendar, and both girls had taken advantage of their free time to watch a movie and catch up with each other.

"I miss the snow too, but what I really miss is the decorations. All the tinsel, the garlands, the tree, the mistletoe…"

"Oh, the mistletoe?" Amelia grinned, "Wishing to catch a certain someone under it?"

Jennifer blushed and Amelia knew her answer, "Thought so. I've heard the rumors about you and McKay."

"What!"

"Yup, that you like him and he likes you, except he won't come out with it."

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Jen, it's obvious. Besides, I think you two would make a cute couple. Honestly, I don't see why you just won't ask him out, but I suppose it's an old fashion thing." Amelia paused, an idea forming in her mind, "I wonder if the botany labs have anything like mistletoe, you know, to keep the tradition." She said with a wink.

"I'm sure you'd just love to snag Ronon under there too." Jennifer smiled.

Amelia nodded, " Of course, but then again, I get a kiss almost every night when he walks me to my quarters after our sparing session."

"You guys are dating?"

"Going on 3 weeks now. We've managed to keep it low-key so far."

Jennifer shook her head, "Wow, Amy… the gossip queen keeping it low-key!"

Amelia chuckled and Jennifer continued, "I'll go check in the labs then…" She trailed off as her watch beeped, "I've got to go, my shift starts in 5."

Checking her watch, Amelia offered to go instead, "I've still got 15 minutes so I'll go check for you so you can catch your man."

As Jennifer headed to the infirmary, Amy headed to the labs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Botany Dept.  
2:12pm**

Entering the labs, Amelia spotted David Parrish hunched over one of the stations, studying something that looked suspiciously like a poinsettia.

"Hey David!"

He jumped, obviously startled, "Amy!"

She laughed, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so busy."

"No problem. Don't worry about it. I was just looking at the plant SGA-7 brought back. Said it looked like a poinsettia."

Poking it gently with the end of his pencil, the plant withered, turning a brilliant blue before another leaf took it's place, returning to it's normal color.

"It's quite interesting actually. Harmless yet very strange…"

"I was wondering if you had anything like mistletoe that I can use." Amy asked, cutting in.

David's eyebrows shot up, "For you?"

Amy shook her head, "No, for Keller and McKay.:

David grinned, "Well, it's about time those two got together. I do happen to have something that resembles the 'toe. It was brought back from MK3-694… Actually now that I think about it, a lot of the teams have been bringing back Christmassy plants."

Walking to a lab bench, David plucked a few branches off the bush sitting in a pot. Tying it up quickly he handed it to her. Surprisingly it looked exactly like the mistletoe.

Thanking him, she headed to her quarters, dropping the 'toe off before she headed to the control room for her shift. Sitting at her post, she grabbed her laptop and sent off a quick message before logging off again, smiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Returning the patient file to the stack, Jennifer sighed. Hearing her email notifier ding, she headed to her desk, opening up the new email:

**To: J_Keller PegMail . LantisNet  
From: A_Banks PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: Classified ;)**

The Mistletoe Mission is a go

* * *

**A/N- Well, it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, But I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Reviews are loved, but please no flames!  
**


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Mistletoe Mission**

_Jen-NCIS-Lover_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Here's part 2! I know I said I would post it Monday afternoon and I'm late! Sorry… essays and studying came in the way. Anyway, enjoy! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**NOTE****: Teyla and John already have a relationship started…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Part 2 of 3**

Rodney gulped nervously. There _it_ was… Hanging innocently from the mess-hall doorway was the cursed plant… the mistletoe.

"_How the hell did they find the stuff in Pegasus?"_

He hated the stuff ever since high school… he had accidentally bumped into the most popular girl in the school beneath it. For a science and math geek to bump into cheerleading captain Jewel Roslyn underneath it, most would think it's a dream come true. Oh course it wasn't even close to that. Instead it ended up embarrassing him leaving some giggling and the rest laughing madly.

Shaking his head to clear the memories, McKay watched as John and Teyla walked into the mess hall together. John stopped in his tracks and started laughing.

Teyla, obviously confused, looked up as well, seeing a green and white plant hanging from the doorway, "What is this?"

"Mistletoe! Earth tradition is to kiss beneath it…"

Hearing this, Teyla reached up and pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his. John, returning the kiss, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

They broke apart a few moments later to wolf whistles and cat calls. Rodney turned back towards his meal, shaking his head. Everyone knew there was chemistry between John and Teyla and this was sure to keep the rumor mill going for a while.

Finishing off his Blue-Jello cup, he dumped his tray and looked towards the door, there was no way he'd be willing to have a repeat like in high-school. Even though it would be faster to simply walk, he hopped into the transporter, escaping the evil leaves…

Jennifer signed from her spot at the door. She'd been ready for him and he took the transporter instead.

"_Time for plan B."_ Jennifer thought to herself as she headed off to the botany labs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Rodney stepped towards the transporter sleepily. Pressing the dot in the mess hall, he waited until the door opened. Looking up, he jumped out quickly, spotting another one of those… _THINGS_ placed tragically over the transported entrance.

Quickly filling his mug with coffee, he stopped by the door entrance, waiting for it to clear. Unfortunately it was breakfast hour and there was a lot of traffic. Looking longingly over to the transporter he noticed more people using it, _"To Risky."_

Seeing a clear path, he dogged past the doorway in a run, passing Jennifer as he did.

Racing to the labs, Rodney skidded to a halt, seeing more of the cursed stuff in the doorway there! Hurrying to his desk, Rodney flopped into his seat, sighing. It was going to be a long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jennifer huffed, it was already day 3 of the mistletoe mission and her beautiful blue eyed scientist was still in hiding. Would she ever catch him?

He refused to come out of his lab, and when he did, it was at odd hours when the halls were empty. He basically lived on power-bars and when that wasn't enough, he bribed one of his scientists to go get something for him.

It was practically impossible to catch him! Turning back to her computer, she opened up her email account again. _"It's time for plan D… or was it E…"_ She thought, typing out her email:

**To: A_Banks (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
From: J_Keller (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: RE: Classified ;)**

_**He's in hiding and I still can't catch him! Now what?**_

Amelia immediately sent a reply

**To: J_Keller (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
From: A_Banks (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: Re: RE: Classified ;)**

_**Leave everything to me. You'll have your 'catch' soon!**_

Amelia, smiling at her plan, starting sending out more emails

**To: D_Parrish (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
From: A_Banks (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: More please!**

_**I'll be needing more mistletoe… Jen and McKay are still single!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Amy**_

**To: J_Sheppard (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
From: A_Banks (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: Help Please?**

**Attachment: The Plan**

_**Ok, so as you noticed, someone placed mistletoe around Atlantis. Ok, it was me, but I'm trying to get McKay and Keller together but McKay's in hiding. I need your help to get him and Jen together unter the 'toe. Here's my plan (See attached file)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Banks**_

**To: A_Banks (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
From: J_Sheppard (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
Subject: RE: Help Please?**

_**How can I miss the stuff! Good idea though :) I'll see what I can do. The plan looks good and I'll be glad to help.**_

_**John**_

_**PS- Have you caught Ronon under the 'toe yet?**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Just a short one, but I hope you enjoyed. I really hopped you enjoyed!**

**UPDATE NOTICE: Ok, looks like the story might be put on a short Hiatus… If a new chapter isn't posted on this Thursday, the next update will most likely be on Monday Dec 20****th****. Sorry bout that… Thank you for your understanding!**

**Reviews are loved, but please no flames! Thank you all so much for reading!**


	3. Part 3 of 3

**Mistletoe Mission  
**_Jen-NCIS-Lover_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- I haven't finished studying or finished packing for my trip, but I really wanted to get this updated as soon as possible :) I made sure to get this posted before Thursday so you all wouldn't have the long wait for the final part. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your great reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Part 3 of 3**

Rodney sat at his desk, glancing at the laptop sitting beside his data pad, which was attached to the console. He'd been in hiding for just over a week now, _"Only 2 days until Christmas, then one day after that until it will be gone!"_

He was drowning himself in his work, hiding in it's safe refuge. Rodney never really liked Christmas; with his poor family life it was never the joyous holiday it should have been. He could count the number of Christmases he actually enjoyed on one hand.

Science was his sanctuary; a safe haven away from everyone else. He was never a people person and this mistletoe would surely cause some issues if anyone would get stuck beneath it with him! He defiantly would hate it… unless it was Jennifer… But then again, she wouldn't want…

His musing was cut off as a voice came through his radio, "Sheppard to McKay."

Rodney sighed, "What is it Sheppard?"

"You've got to come down here, there's something you should see. I'm on level 37, room 310." John shut off communications and Rodney sighed again.

Getting up, he cautiously looked into the hall, checking that the coast was clear before stepping into the transporter, whisking him away to the 37th floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jennifer yawned, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She decided to work on the staff evaluations while she waited but it was slow-going. Letting her mind wander she mused over her hiding scientist…

Her thoughts were cut off as her radio beeped, "Sheppard to Keller."

"What's up John?"

"I've found something in room 310 on level 37 that you may want to see."

"Ok, I'll be there!" Standing up, Jennifer let Marie know that she was leaving before sliding into the transporter, heading up to the correct level.

Getting to the room, she walked inside, noting the darkness. Suddenly cursing that the ATA gene therapy didn't take, she walked further into the room, looking for the manual light switch. She jumped as the door slid shut, "Oh dear… this can't be good."

Moving to the wall, she carefully felt around but couldn't seem to find the switch. "John?" She called out expecting the answer she got, silence.

Just as she was about to move to the entrance and leave, the door swished open and Rodney walked into the small room, "Sheppard!" He bellowed, "What the hell did you… Oh! Hi Jennifer." Rodney stopped, giving Jen a smile which she easily returned.

Just like what had happened to her, the door slid shut, but this time it locked. Triggering the lights with his thoughts, Rodney waved his hand over the sensor, getting the farmiliar 'failure to open' beep.

Stepping back towards Jen, Rodney was about to panic since he didn't have his data-pad, when he looked up. Rodney gulped, there _IT_ was! Hanging from the middle of the roof, right between him and Jennifer... was the mistletoe.

Jennifer, wondering what he was staring at, looked up as well, following his gaze and smiled, _"John tricked us."_

Rodney, suddenly frightened, lowered his gaze to hers, gulping nervously. Expecting to see horror in her eyes, he was pleasantly surprised when he found a genuine smile on her face, her eyes twinkling.

Not resisting the sudden urge, Rodney reached forward and gently placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist.

Taking a step closer to him, Jennifer nestled into his embrace, and Rodney pressed his lips to hers, filling the empty space between them with a passionate fire. Slipping her hands into his hair, she deepened the kiss.

Finally when oxygen became necessary, they broke the kiss, "I don't remember why I hated the mistletoe anymore… I love it!"

"You are one hard man to catch," Jennifer muttered, trailing off as she claimed his lips between hers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On the other side of the wall, John unlocked the door, allowing them to leave but no-one to enter. Smiling to himself, John walked away, smiling.

Getting back to his quarters, he sent one final email with two words on it:

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Well, that's all folks! ;) I really hoped you enjoyed. It was just a short idea I had last year that I finally got around to writing this year :P  
**

**This was originally going to be after another 'Mistletoe Mission' but this one caught my attention first. The other was going to be a competition to get the most 'catches' under the mistletoe but that one is on hold for the moment since is my main writing focus now :P Other then the competition, I have one more small idea for another Christmas story based around Ronon wearing a Santa Costume… not sure if I'll post it but who knows. **

**Anyways, Thank you all for sticking with me to the end of the story, as well as for your wonderful reviews!**

**Merry Christmas!  
Jennifer***


End file.
